


I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

by bufan, saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/pseuds/bufan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: A remix of 教我如何放下你（I wish I know how to quit you）





	I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bufan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/gifts).



> Posted earlier, the wonderful author Bufan gave me permission to create and English version of her short story.

Bond flew out of the small church with only one thing in mind:  “She cannot die, she cannot die!”

 

Finally Tanner arrived in a helicopter and they airlifted her to hospital.  

 

Bond was stopped by the nurses and doctors outside surgery.  He could hold her hand no further.  Now he was left in the hell and dread of waiting.  

 

What would he do if she died?  

 

It hit him suddenly and with such profound force.  Everything that M meant to him.

 

Bond had tried to deny the intensity of his feelings for her over the years.  Now he was up against the wall with nowhere to escape this, and his feelings.  He couldn’t lose her after all that had happened!

 

Bond realized what M meant to him and he couldn’t imagine a world without her.

 

In the bubble of his existence at MI6 she was the centre.  She was his Queen, in a world full of espionage secrets and lies.  

 

M was the only real thing in his life.

 


End file.
